C: The Avatar's Love Trial
by Kasaix
Summary: Korro, a genderswap of Korra, doesn't think Asami belongs with him on the battlefield. Asami takes measures to get Korro to change his mind, employing some cuffs, a special ring not meant for a finger, and patience. It's only a matter of time before he begs for mercy and release. This is an anonymous commission.
1. Avatar in Bondage

Relationships have their ups and downs, their hurdles in bumpy roads, but true love overcomes all. Nowhere is this seen more clearly than the relationship that formed between Avatar Korro and his girlfriend Asami Sato. Their bond formed over many trials and tribulations, but through it all, their eyes never strayed from one another, even when Asami liked that Mako guy. Truly, they were a match made in Spirit World. However, Asami had some doubts she kept hidden. She was none too fond of Korro always rushing off to fight and leaving Asami behind. Asami was no slouch in combat, her electric glove was a useful tool in fights. However, Asami wasn't a bender, and seemed more delicate than she actually was. What Korro never gave much thought to was that Asami was as smart and clever as Korro was strong and powerful, something he would do well to respect.

Asami paced in her bedroom at the Sato estate, a grand room with a large and comfortable bed and four posts on each of its corners. She wore a thin red robe, her slim figure and bust apparent to any who would care to look. "Where is he?" She muttered, annoyed by her boyfriend's timing. The Triple Threat Triads and Agni Kai Triads were fighting again, and Korro decided to work with Lin Beifong to finally take them down. Stomping out their territories was apparently not enough. However, Asami planned a romantic afternoon with her boyfriend, some nice food and love-making was prepared. When she offered to go help, Korro waved her off, saying he could handle it just fine. She brushed some of her wavy raven black hair behind her ear before tying it into her normal ponytail. She looked at herself in her mirror, her light green eyes scanning every inch of herself, taking special note of her normal makeup: her dark red lipstick and purple eye-shadow.. A clever grin formed on her lips as she heard Korro land outside her window.

Asami strolled over to her balcony and leaned on the railing, making sure her cleavage was showing and her nipples were poking the fabric. She looked over her boyfriend, wanting him on her bed. He was handsome and had a toned body, his tight blue tank top showing off his muscled form well enough. Asami was fond of his side ponytail and his short spiky brown hair in general. He wore blue pants and a pelt, with brown boots on his feet. Korro wore a blue and white band on his right arm, and dark blue bands on his forearms. "Are you going to make your girlfriend wait all day, Avatar?" She questioned in a soft and melodic tone. Korro looked up and blushed, dumbfounded by the girl's erotic display. He gathered his wits and grinned. "Not anymore." He declared. He ran up and formed a tornado of wind to propel him up, planting a soft kiss on Asami's lips. She returned the gesture, pulling him closer. She ended the kiss and stared into his blue eyes. "Now come inside, I want my boyfriend now." She bid him, taking his hand. Korro leaped off his tornado and landed beside Asami, eagerly following her into her bedroom.

Korro wrapped his arms around Asami's stomach and held her close to him. "Sorry I had to take off so quickly. These gangs really need to go down." The Avatar apologized, kissing Asami's cheek. The girl softly moaned, slowly grinding her ass against Korro's crotch and feeling him begin to harden. "I could help, you know? It'll make things easier." Asami suggested one final time. Korro shrugged. "I can handle it, and you won't be in any danger." The Avatar decided. The girl chuckled and turned around in her boyfriend's embrace. "I bet I can handle more than you can." She challenged, pushing her chest into him. Korro raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so? You wanna bet on being stronger than me?" He playfully questioned. Asami nodded, trailing her fingertip down Korro's chest. "Give me twenty-four hours to make you admit that I'm stronger. If I win, you let me go with you to fight. If I lose, I'll stay behind, and even wear cute or sexy clothes for you when we get together." She proposed, giving him an amorous look. "Or nothing at all. What do you say, love?" She asked. Korro had rarely seen such a look from her, and it gave him pause. However, he had beaten the toughest opponents in the world, saved not only Republic City, but the entire world, and restored the balance. He chuckled and gave his girlfriend a confident smirk. "It's a deal, Asami. I can't wait to pick out some skimpy costumes for you to wear around here. Maybe even in your office while you work." He agreed, planning all sorts of fun things to do with her.

Satisfied that he agreed, Asami broke out of his embrace and lead him to the bed, having him sit on the edge. She turned around and slowly slipped out of her robe, exposing herself to him from behind. Despite having slept together numerous times, Korro was always taken by his girlfriend's beauty. She strolled over to a nearby desk, waving her hips side to side to keep Korro entertained. The clever girl picked up a glass perfume bottle filled with a transparent purple liquid, and slowly walked back to her boyfriend, giving him an eye-full of her attractive bust this time. She could clearly see him pitching a tent in his pants, eager for some loving. His eyes roamed her perfect body, toned as a fighter, soft and supple as a lover. Asami gave a small smile as she leaned over, pushing her breasts together to give Korro something to look at, as she brought up her perfume bottle. "Tell me what you think of the smell. It's new, and I have high hopes for it." She explained to an ignorant Avatar, before squeezing the bulb atomizer to release a mist of an odd but pleasant smelling spray near Korro's face. The Avatar inhaled it as he looked over his girlfriend's nude form. Unaware of the perfume's true nature, his eyes felt heavy, and a small push from Asami made him fall back into a deep sleep. Asami stood straight, proud of her efforts as Korro slumbered. Asami appraised her special perfume, designed to render anyone who inhaled it asleep in a matter of moments, a dangerous product her father designed but never implemented in time to use it before Korro and his team fought Amon and his forces.

Asami set about her work, moving quickly, but delicately, preparing her efforts to make Korro see just how strong his girlfriend was. When he woke from his drug-induced slumber, he found himself chained to Asami's bed, his arms and legs spread and bound to each of the posts, and completely naked. He was completely shocked by the turn of events as he looked up to Asami, who was equally nude and straddling his waist between her legs. She ran her hands over his stoned chest, a soft smile on her lips. "I hope you feel rested, because we're just getting started." She told him. Korro looked up towards his wrists to get a better idea of his situation, and found a metallic armband that he felt weaken him, relating it to chi blocking. Another device Asami's father failed to deliver on before Amon's forces were quelled. Korro grit his teeth, annoyed by Asami's actions. "You knocked me out and tied me up? Why?" He questioned. Asami smirked and began to gyrate her hips right above Korro's shaft, gaining a favorable reaction. "I thought we discussed this. Our bet? I'm going to win." She declared in a melodic tone, leaning down and giving Korro a kiss while pressing her chest against his. Korro couldn't argue much as Asami took his lips and began to rub his chest with her breasts, and slide her slit along his hardening member. She continued to tease him, feeling her own arousal building as her nectar began to flow on his erect member. She likewise felt him pulse and bulge with need. Satisfied with what she felt below, his large and erect cock at full mast, she pushed herself up and reached behind her, finding something fun sitting between his legs.

Past Korro's eager shaft was a silver-colored metal ring on the bed. With a grin, Asami slipped it onto his cock, pushing down while careful not to hurt him. The Avatar winced at the strange contact. "What did you put on me?" He questioned. Asami chuckled and slowly got off of him and went to a nearby nightstand, opening the drawer and taking the rest of her toys: a couple of nipple clamps and an egg vibrator with accompanying band. Korro was scared by what he saw. "What are you going to do...?" He questioned her. Asami grinned and set about her work, attaching the clamps to Korro's nipples, and strapping the egg vibrator to his bound cock. She flipped a small switch and watched it work, teasing her boyfriend, and making him unable to release. Leaving him to his woes, she slipped on her robe and left her room, having some work to catch up on to distract her while she waited for the right time to return.

Asami moved to her office within the Sato estate and busied herself on developing new machines for her company, her mind occasionally wandering to Korro, and how his struggles against her cuffs would only make matters worse, his arousal would continue to build and find no release. Just the thought make her excited. She would briefly pause to move a hand downward to part her robe and rub her warm and wet flower, finding a new side to herself in how much she enjoyed the thought of Korro frustrated and in need of release. Asami planned to give him that release, but not before winning their bet. Schematics would wait, Asami found a more useful purpose for her pen. She untied her robe and spread her legs, licking her pen to give it proper lubrication before running it along her flower, sighing in pleasure. Her other hand moved to one of her soft breasts as she began to pleasure herself.

After several hours of work and fun breaks, Asami returned to her room, her robe cast aside as she looked at her frustrated and troubled boyfriend, his face twisted in agony and his shaft ready to burst. Asami grinned and strolled over to the bed. Korro saw her, finding some energy and hope for release. "Get me out of this! Please!" He begged. Asami chuckled. "I'd love to, Korro. I want to feel you, taste you, be filled by you." She told him in a soft tone. "Right after you admit that I'm stronger, of course." She added. Korro looked exasperated. "Fine! You're stronger! Just let me go!" He cried. Satisfied at having won their bet, Asami removed the nipple clamps before carefully pulling off the ring and vibrator that bound Korro's shaft, feeling the heat and throbbing it gave off as she did. She saw some of his fluids begin to seep out. Korro sighed in relief, but was still unsatisfied. Asami fully intended to take care of that as she climbed on the bed and spread her legs over him, straddling his hips and lining up his throbbing shaft. Ready to satisfy them both, she slowly impaled herself on him, barely able to reach the end before he released his seed, a much-needed climax to fill her depths. Asami lost her strength for a moment and hilted herself on him, climaxing just a bit herself. Korro groaned in relief, still climaxing in his wicked girlfriend. Asami chuckled, not giving the Avatar much of a break as she rode him, moving her hips on and down on him. Korro expected nothing less, but felt too weak to complain much, and his member was still erect and ready for her.

Asami continued to move her hips, moaning in pleasure with her lover. Korro watched her heaving chest, transfixed by her beauty again, the very thing that got him into this mess. As much as he would have loved to move his hips up, he was bound perfectly by Asami's chains and cuffs. Asami leaned down and planted a kiss on Korro's lips, grinding her chest on his once again. Her juices continued to flow, soaking the Avatar's crotch as she moved. She was concerned about what he would to do her once released, and decided that would be a fun time for them both. The thoughts made her more excited, and she rode him faster and harder, feeling him throb once again. She was just as close to her climax, leaning back up and grabbing her breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples, acts Korro enjoyed quite a bit. He did plan to give her a taste of her own medicine when she released him, and looked forward to it. With a few more thrusts, the two lovers climaxed together, their voices ringing out in the empty estate. Ecstasy shooting through her body, Asami laid down on Korro, moaning in bliss and contentment and she felt him fill her once again. Her only regret was that she didn't pin him sooner. She locked eyes with him and shared a loving expression before kissing him, feeling him get harder inside her again. Still sensitive from her climax, she removed the chi blocking band and waited for his counter.

 **Author's Notes:** I've actually been meaning to write an Avatar story, and it took an anonymous commission to get me there. The plot, a genderbent Korra in bondage via Asami trying to one-up her/him came from the anonymous commissioner, and it's an interesting one. I had some fun with this story, and I hope you all did as well. Thank you for reading!


	2. President in Bondage

Korro immediately felt better as the chi blocking band was removed. He immediately snapped the chains that kept him pinned to the bed and grabbed hold of Asami, the devilish girl who put him through hours of frustration and torture. The Avatar wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, pinning her beneath him. Not content with simply being on top, grabbed hold of her wrists and brought them together above her head, bending the metal to form cuffs and locking them to the bed post. Asami grinned, excited to see what Korro would do to her to take his revenge. His mind raced with all manner of things he would do to humiliate her, each more fun than the last. A wicked grin formed on his lips, matched by the excited smile on Asami's lips.

The Avatar, getting creative with his bending, grabbed some of the metal scraps left from his cuffs and formed two small rings, which he carefully fit one on each of Asami's nipples, something that sent shivers through her. Then, without warning, Korro used his bending to make them quickly vibrate, making Asami cry out in surprise as arousal. Snickering at how effective it was, Korro lined his throbbing shaft up with Asami's drenched flower before piercing her once again. Korro bucked his hips into her, rocking her body and watched as her chest moved. Transfixed by the lewd sight, he grabbed one of her breasts and began to massage it, her mind now clouded by lust, focusing only on moaning and Korro's actions to drive her wild and take his sweet revenge on her for his humiliation. Asami wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel even closer to him. Seeing the need in her eyes, Korro leaned down and kissed her, deep and passionate. He was more than a bit upset with her, but he loved her nonetheless.

Their kiss ended as the need to voice their ecstasy became overwhelming, their voices joining together and echoing though the room and hallway. Korro felt himself nearing his climax, and given how tightly Asami squeezed down on him, he knew she was close too. He wanted to end things with a bit more intensely, Korro decided change things up. He stopped thrusting into her, making Asami whine and squirm, though to her delight and frustration, the rings on her nipples continued to vibrate. Korro unchained the cuffs from Asami's bed and pulled himself out of her before flipping her over and pulling her bottom half up. He took hold of the chain itself and pulled the rest of her up, but still having her bend over for him, before slipping his member back into her. Asami delighted in how fiercely she was being taken, expecting nothing less from the Avatar.

Korro thrust into her again, going harder and faster than normal. Both were surprised by how much they liked it rough. Korro kept a firm grip on the chain, holding Asami up as he continued to drive her wild. He tried to stave off his climax as much as he could, but it was entirely too much. Likewise, Asami reached her limit and released everything, her mind blanking out from the sheer pleasure she felt tearing through her. Korro was set off by her loud moans, another large shot of his seed flooding deep into his lover, filling her with even more this time. Korro allows Asami to collapse forward, feeling his own stamina drain from him. He pulls himself out of her and lays beside her, smiling in contentment and satisfaction.

A week had passed since Korro and Asami's new "understanding" with one another. The Avatar and his lover were more equal partners in battle, whenever Asami would decide to join Korro on his normal forays into battle against the dark elements that threatened to rot the heart of Republic City. Korro continued to work with the Metalbending Police Force, and Lin in particular, and while the day wore on as normal, Korro continued to stir as he watched his colleagues bind their opponents in metal cables, remembering how Asami had him bound, and how he had chained Asami in turn. He tried to shake the thoughts and memories from his head, throwing himself into a fight against some triad members, but knocking them all down and burying them in earth did nothing to stop his arousal. He wanted more, and he hoped the devil girl that started it all would as well.

To be clear, Korro was more humiliated by the situation than anything. Returning to the Sato estate, he belittled himself over getting captured so easily. He was also embarrassed by how much he liked the feeling of being helpless, caught but still safe. He couldn't bend his way out, and everything was at Asami's whim, but he trusted her not to actually hurt him. It felt taboo, a forbidden act of love, and he was inextricably drawn to it. The Avatar quickly made his way to the room Asami gave to him some time ago. It was about the same size as her room, but with Water Tribe designs, furs, bedding, and the Water Tribe symbol just above his bed. He knew it was a bad idea, but he had to try to recapture that feeling of frustration, agony, and blissful release. By himself though, Asami would never let him live it down if she knew. The president of Future Industries would be tied up in meetings and designs all day, so he felt it would be safe to experiment without her discovery of his unusual desires.

Korro set about acting on his desires. He closed his windows, shutting the afternoon chill out, and set a bucket he had filled with pool water earlier beside his bed. The water was a special sort, with chemicals that would create hot ice, perfect for being bound while not freezing. Korro stripped himself naked, his shaft already starting to get hard. He also prepared the chi-blocking band to really trap him down. He laid on his bed and formed ice cuffs around his wrists and ankles, then chains to the four posts on the corners of his bed, trapping him down. As expected, the ice was warmer than him, and felt soothing on his skin, while also keeping him in place. He moved more water, this time around his member in the form of a sleeve, using it to gently make him harder. As it was warmer than him, it felt especially nice, imagining Asami getting him off. Satisfied that he was at full mast, he formed ice around his shaft for similar agony to that ring that blocked him from releasing his seed. The sleeve was almost like Asami sitting on him and not moving, sweet torture as he had hoped. The last piece was the chi blocking band. He used more water to temporarily detach a cuff, and used the water to move the band on his wrist, quickly reforming the cuff before the band sealed onto his arm, blocking him from using his bending powers. He settled in to his own trap, and began to squirm to make things just a bit more exciting, making him just a bit more aroused.

Unfortunately for Korro, but fortunately for her, Asami came home early and heard moaning from his room. She peaked through a crack in the door and saw him tied up. Given the materials used, ice that was clearly manipulated through bending, she quickly knew that it was by his own hand. She was aroused and excited by the sight. The sleeve on his erect shaft kept his orgasms slow and agonizing, but not stopped entirely, as she noted a stream of his white fluids slowly flowing from the tip of his member. A wicked grin formed on her lips as her own plans formed in her mind. Asami quietly crept from the door and went to her lab to gather up some new toys for his and her own enjoyment. She stripped herself nude and placed all her toys on a cart and rolled it out, giggling to herself all the way. In her excitement, she felt herself become wet and eager for the fun to begin.

Asami pulled the cart into the room, making sure to bend over as she walked back to give her boyfriend a great video of herself as she surprised him with her early return home. By that point, he had been chained up for three hours, pleasure and agony a constant companion. Before he could explain himself, Asami brought up a black ball gag with her company's logo on the front from her cart and put it on Korro, silencing him save a few moans. "Shh, my Avatar. I know what you want, and I plan to give it to you." The clever girl promised, planting a kiss on the ball. She climbed onto his bed and straddled his waist before laying down and pressing her chest against his. "You could have waited for me, you know? I definitely had fun tying you up before." She gently chided him, rocking her hips and pressing herself against his manhood, gaining groans of approval and frustration from Korro. Asami seductively smiled and chuckled. "Maybe we can fit some gear beneath your normal clothes, so you can really have some fun chasing down Red Lotus members. Oh, maybe a plug?" She playfully suggested, much to Korro's surprise. Asami laughed at his reaction. "I'll wear one if you do." She offered, lowering herself down and trailing her tongue along his chest as she pressed her flower against his sleeve-covered shaft, bending it downward ever so much to make him writhe against her.

Asami sighed and moved down some more, Korro's shaft rubbing against her as she went, slipping between her breasts as she faced the throbbing erect member that drove her wild so often, with just the head peaking out of the hot ice sleeve. It had become slick with both her juices and his, which she slowly licked clean, the sight and feel of the lewd act making Korro groan. She watched as another slow and agonizing climax washed over Korro. Deciding that she had enough fun with him, and learning to leave him wanting more, she left his bed and went to his windows, opening them all up and letting the chill in. "We can't have you melting free too quickly, can we?" She called back to him, shaking her hips from side to side, Korro's eyes locked onto her toned and supple cheeks. She turned about and faced him, then proceeded to slowly walk over to her cart and pulled out a new device, black in color and almost saddle-shaped, with an obvious phallic-shaped device sticking upwards. Attached to it were two bars holding a third above the saddle with restraints meant to bind hands, and restraints on either side of the saddle meant for ankles. "A sybian, a secret device we're going to market on the sly for couples who wants a bit more excitement." Asami introduced, setting it on the ground beside the bed so Korro could clearly see her as she used it.

"I've been meaning to test it for a while, and since you were so naughty, I thought I'd test it now and give you a good show while I do it." Asami explained as she slowly lowered herself onto the toy, piercing herself with the warm rubber toy, a soft moan escaping her lips. She fastened her ankles in place. She pressed a button, setting a timer to trigger its unique functions while she pressed her wrists to the hanging bar, which triggered the cuffs to snap into place, binding her. Korro watched her in awe and arousal, eager to see what would happen. The erotic display spurred him on as his shaft continued to be constricted by the hot ice sleeve, unable to have any normal climax. Soon, the purpose of the sybian was revealed as a soft humming proceeded the rubber shaft's movement, slow at first, but gradually speeding up as it moved in and out of Asami's slit, making her moan in pleasure. She was satisfied with its operation.

The device kept moving faster, causing Asami to moan louder and faster, all of which made Korro more aroused and frustrated. The girl's body was rocked with each piston movement, her juices flowing out onto the device, making it slick and far easier to probe her depths. Asami pushed her chest out as she rode her new invention, an agonizing sight for the Avatar, who wanted to tease her himself, to rub her breasts and play with her clit while the rubber toy rushed into her. He ached for that contact and freedom to play with her, which made his slow orgasms that much more tortuous.

Asami was driven to orgasm after a few minutes, the new and fast toy performing its work quite well. Satisfied with the results, she tried to activate the release with a well-placed knee-bump, which did not work as expected. The clamps keeping her wrists in place did not release her, nor did the rubber toy stop its actions. Instead, it went harder and faster, with a vibrating feature activated. "Wait! It's malfunctioning! Ohh~!" She tried to struggle as the rubber device worked its way in her, extreme pleasure and ecstasy driving her insane. Her voice carried around, screams of lust reverberating through the estate, thankfully empty save the two lovers. Korro enjoyed seeing Asami's face twisted in such a manner, reflecting how she felt by her own hands. Karma struck hard, and it wasn't his doing this time. Asami's mind was lost in a sea of lust, her body overwhelmed and wracked with newfound pleasure.

Hours had passed for the two, each moment more agonizing than the last. Asami found herself in and out of consciousness, an absolute mess of wanton passion. Her juices completely covered the sybian and surrounding floor, drenched in more orgasms than either could count. Fortunately for them both, while the afternoon had a pleasant chill, the evening was far warmer, allowing Korro's chains to melt enough for him to break them and free himself from his own delightfully painful entrapment. He pulled off the chi blocking band and dispersed the ice, sighing in relief, but still dealing with a painfully throbbing erection. He pulled the ball gag out of his mouth and tossed it aside. The sounds Asami made were now like music, moans and wails of pleasure told him exactly what he had to do. The Avatar slowly got off the bed and stood before a thoroughly overwhelmed girlfriend. With a wicked grin on his lips, Korro offered his manhood to her, taking hold of her head and pushing his shaft into her mouth, quickly feeling better. Lost in a sea of arousal, Asami didn't need much prompting from Korro. While he tried to move her head, she moved it herself, savoring the taste of her boyfriend as she hungrily sucked on his member. She took him down her throat without issue. Korro moaned in pleasure as he felt his overdue climax reach its peak and let loose a torrent of white fluids into Asami's mouth and down her throat, keeping her head in place to make sure she swallowed everything, which she was happy to do, despite it not being a favorite thing for her in her proper state of mind.

Satisfied with his release and Asami's work on his member, Korro pulled his still erect shaft out of her mouth and leaned down to shut the device off and release her from her clamps. Asami gasped and collapsed into Korro's waiting arms and chest. He summoned some fresh water from a second nearby bucket and used it to heal his girlfriend, recovering her strength and stamina. He looked into her eyes, still clouded by arousal, and grinned brightly. "Now let's be clear, you started this." He told her. Asami was confused by his words. Sure, being tied up and tortured by pleasure was her doing, but she knew him well enough, even in her lust-addled mind, to know when he was up to something. With a short chuckle, he moved her onto the floor, on her hands and knees, which he bound with the earth to keep her in place. He then made a couple of clamps to attach to her nipples, making her moan once again. "Wait! Let me rest first! Please!" Asami begged. She couldn't see him shake his head. "Nope~! This relationship needs to be even, right?" He refused her, pulling fresh water out of the second bucket and forming tentacles, sending them immediately to work on his girlfriend.

One tentacle was slid straight into Asami's wet flower, another smaller one was sent into her ass, and a third around and between her breasts and into her mouth. Korro moved the water tentacles at a steady pace, filling Asami's holes and driving her wild so soon after her hours-long ordeal on her malfunctioning device. He of course used the water to help her recover some more, but was focused more on overwhelming her again, teasing her until she really begged for mercy and declared him the stronger of the two. He rocked her body along with his tentacles, going stronger and faster with each movement, and delighting in her whines of lust. Asami was still sensitive and reeling from her time on the sybian, and Korro was not making it any easier. Despite how tired she felt, she had to admit that she loved the feeling of being helpless and teased, as much as Korro did. Through it all, she definitely had no regrets, loving every second of it. Her whines reflected her overwhelmed state and enjoyment of Korro's machinations.

Korro continued to tease and play with Asami, his tentacles working wonders inside her. He made them ripple with each movement, driving her on towards her climax. With one final whine, her body shuddered as she had another mind-blowing orgasm. Korro desired his own, but he let Asami enjoy hers, removing his water and earth only when she was finished, allowing her to collapse onto the floor to recuperate. "Okay, you win, Korro..." Asami muttered between sighs of relief. He gently turned her over, sending smaller shockwaves through her, as he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Asami pulled him down to her and planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned. He laid on top of her, his hands moving to her waist and hips as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, demanding more love from the great Avatar, and he was more than happy to meet those needs and reciprocate those feelings.

Still lost in their passionate kiss, Korro raised his hips upward and carefully pierced Asami with his hard and thick shaft, causing them both to moan into their kiss. He settled inside her for a few moments before slowly moving his hips up, before bringing them back down. He wanted to show her a gentle loving time, an emotional bond, before physical affection. They were lovers, after all. The teasing and torture was secondary to that. She knew, and felt this, enjoying his attempts and gratefully stroking his cheek before ending the kiss and locking her eyes with his. Korro stepped up his efforts, moving a bit faster as he leaned down to kiss and lick Asami's neck, sending sparks through her body once again. He moved his hands to her chest, teasing and kneading her soft breasts. He trailed kisses downwards, finding his place atop one of her breasts before licking and nibbling on her nipple, causing her to cry out in bliss.

Korro moved his hips faster and harder, shaking her body with each movement. He was a bit rougher, but not as much as they had both been. Asami kept her arms and legs wrapped around Korro, wanting him even closer to her. This urged Korro on, teasing her nipples as he continued to drive himself into her below, both lost to the pleasure given by the other. The soft moans escaping Asami's lips were always music to the Avatar, but it was even more beautiful now. Feeling his climax coming, and easily able to tell that Asami was just as close. He moved his lips back to hers and drove them both on, moving his hips in time with her own movements. Wrapped together in bliss, the two shared another powerful climax, sending waves of pleasure through them. Asami's juices spilled onto Korro and his bed, and the Avatar's seed flowing deep into Asami. Korro rolled onto his side, still locked with his lover, as the two continued to kiss and ride out their shared orgasm. They would remain like that for a while after, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

 **Author's Notes:** A second chapter commissioned by the same anonymous Avatar fan as before, so a huge thanks goes out to them. I was glad to write a follow-up and explore the antics Korro and Asami would get up to. All said, I quite like how it turned out. Some rough and gentle loving, Korro getting even with Asami a couple of times, and mind-blowing sex. Who could ask for more?

Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
